


King’s Policy

by XOMS_B1T3



Series: King’s Policy [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arson, Betrayal, Blackmail, Bondage, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Fear Play, Fluff, Gore, Grinding, Hybristophilia, Jealousy, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Gore, Multiple Orgasms, Murder-Suicide, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Prince Felix, Smoking, Smut, Swordplay, Violence, Wax Play, Yandere, but mama i’m in love with a criminal, carving, drool, felix gets blue balled, light blood play, mentions of fire, specifically weed, warrior chan, warrior hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOMS_B1T3/pseuds/XOMS_B1T3
Summary: When the king, Felix’s father, had died in a war, Felix is next in line to be crowned king. His best friend, Hyunjin, who also happens to be the head warrior of the kingdom, helps him throughout the whole thing, from mourning his fathers death to being trained to become king.Neither of them knew one mistake Felix makes and one secret no one knew about would lead them to thousands of deaths.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: King’s Policy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102700
Kudos: 6





	King’s Policy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Stray Kids’s MAMA 2020 performance, cause that shit was fire- But I’d like to say there is mention of war, murder-suicide, obsession, and blackmail so that’s just a small warning. There’s also no smut in this chapter, and I’m not sure if it’s gonna be in chapter 2 or 3. This isn’t my first time making an AU, but it’s my first time posting in ao3. I hope you enjoy :)

The sound of shovels being patted on dirt and the harmonies of humming of our well known anthem is all we can hear. “May his soul rest in peace in the afterlife, of the heavens.”

Our heads are all picked up, some people keeping their eyes closed. I look at my mom, I can see the hurt in her eyes as citizens start leaving the burial grounding. I put a hand on her back and she looks at me with a pain-filled smile.

I hold my arms out with a small smile. She immediately lets my arms engulf her small yet very muscular body. She’s shaking and sniffling, trying to keep her guard up and not break out into a sob. “It’s alright, mother, he’s in the heavens now, no one can hurt him.”

We part and I wipe a few tears that’s strayed from her eyes. “Be strong, he fought well for our people.” She nods her head. “I know, son, I know.” She says while nodding her head. I look at my head warrior, Hwang Hyunjin, who’s holding my father’s crown. He nods his head with a look of pity on his face.

I look back at my mother. “Shall we?” With a small smile, she nods her head. “We shall.” We put our crowns back on. My mother’s crown is made of gold, carved to have the shapes of flowers all around while mine is shaped to look like leaves with gems to resemble flowers and berries.

I walk over to Hyunjin, who also happens to be my best friend. He was always by my side when we grew up, always helping and protecting me with everything. Albeit being close, we decided it’d be better to stay professional during certain moments, like this.

His long dyed grey hair was tied up into a half ponytail, his bangs hanging in front of his face. He looks down at me, a serious yet sincere expression. “Prince Felix.” He says, kneeling with his head down and holding up my father’s crown.

“Rise, Hyunjin, at your feet.” He stands up quickly, him towering over me. “I give mercy to his highness.” He hands me my father’s crown. “I’ll be sure he knows of your crowning.” I smile at him. “I’m sure you will.”

I turn back to my mother to see her already on her horse. I look at the patch of dirt covering my father’s coffin. ‘I’ll miss you, father. You were a good man, thank you for serving our people.’

“Prince?” I look up at Hyunjin to see him on his horse. I nod my head, going over to my own horse; Leaf. She’s a very pretty horse, she has white fur and a small black patch of black fur on her forehead and beautifully long black hair.

“C’mon, Leaf, let’s go home.” Following her orders, she starts toward the palace, Hyunjin and the rest of his men following behind us.

Hyunjin’s horse, Arrow, is suddenly speeding up and continues next to me and Leaf. I look at Hyunjin and smile. “Yes?” “When we get to the palace, would you like to hang out? I know your crowning isn’t until next week and I don’t have any duties to attend to.”

I look back to my front. My father died yesterday, I’m holding up pretty well, but it wouldn’t be too bad to have a small distraction.

I look at him again with another smile and a nod of my head. “Sure, we can hang out.” He smiles back at me, his eyes turning into crescents. “If you’d like, we could watch a movie, like we used to.”

“Of course we can. If I’m gonna be honest, I missed hanging out with you.” He looks at me with confusion. “What do you mean? We still hang out.”

Nodding my, I pet Leaf’s mane. “Well yeah, but because we have our own delegate and personal duties, we haven’t been able to hang out as much anymore.”

Hyunjin hums with a frown on his face. “But I’m still glad that we’re able to hang out though.” That makes him smile again.

Hyunjin’s smile is in fact very gorgeous, I’ve always loved seeing him smile ever since we were younger. Something about his smile is just so endearing. Maybe it’s the ways his eyes sparkle, maybe it’s the cute little giggles he lets out. Whatever it is, his smile is one of the best things I like to see.

“Let’s go.” And like that, all of our horses are galloping to the palace.

“Yongbokkie!” A ripple of laughter is heard throughout one of the palace’s game rooms, along with the echo of Hyunjin’s loud voice.

Hyunjin groans and rolls his eyes, lightly tossing the game controller to the side as I smile at him in victory. “Look at that, I still reign supreme.” “Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, be quiet,” the older mimics.

“Maybe you should bow for your king and beg for his clemency.” I say while putting the controller down and sitting back, crossing my arms and watching as my username climbs up the leaderboard to first place.

Oblivious to Hyunjin’s movement, I’m tackled by him to the ground. I guess us wrestling when we were younger never disappeared. Growls and giggles can be heard, being acquainted with rustling of their clothes and the rug beneath them.

In the end, I end up on top of Hyunjin and smirk triumphantly. “A game of fencing might be able to dissolve this disputation.” “Is this a dual you’re proposing, prince?” “I believe I am your king now, Hwang.”

In one swift motion, Hyunjin moneuvers us and pins me to the ground. “Alright, as you wish, my king.”

An hour later outside at the field, 6 rounds have passed, and to add to the tension, we’re at a tie. And albeit I’m in a higher position on the pyramid, Hyunjin has the advantage of being more skillful here.

Hyunjin prefers to use a sabor as they’re similar to his actual sword, but to give us a challenge, I chose for us to use epee swords; easier to lose grip, easier to slip out of your grasp. But Hyunjin being the cooperative person he is, he accepted with a confident smirk.

And with a quick move, Hyunjin hits my sword out of my hand and sweeps a leg under my foot. Luckily I caught myself with my hands, but the moment I look up, I see the ballpoint of his sword in front of my face. “Who’s the one kneeling now, my king.”

I smile and take my mask off, tossing it to the side. As I was about to get up, Hyunjin pushes me down to a kneeling position, the tip of his sword a few inches away from me as he takes his mask off.

“Who said you could get up? Kneel.” His smirk only grows wider as I follow his instructions.

This is just a game. A fun game many people like to enjoy.

But the look in Hyunjin’s eyes tells me he wants to play a different game.

Hyunjin hums. “Look at that, my king is kneeling for me.” I try to look up at him but he pushes my head down. Doesn’t matter, I don’t need to look at his face to know he has a cocky smirk plastered on his lips. He crouched down and tilts my head up with the tip of his sword before tapping my chest with it.

“I win.” He says with a soft smile and pecks my nose. I smile back and he ruffled my hair.

We’ve always been really touchy with each other so something like this is nothing. Hyunjin stands up and extends a hand out for me to grab. I take hold of his hand and he helps me up.

We pick up our masks and Hyunjin hands me my sword. “Alright, what do you want?” I ask, taking in our surroundings and admiring all the pretty wildflowers and plants the palace’s gardeners had planted. Hyunjin scoffs. “I want a fucking shower, I’m sweaty now.” I chuckle and lightly hit his arm. “Not that, dumbass. I lost, what do you want from me.’ “Who said I wanted anything?” He says while glancing at me.

Another scoff is heard, but this time it’s coming from me. “As if you don’t want anything.”

“Well, maybe there is a little something small.” I snap. “See? I knew you wanted something.” I say with a little snicker.

“So, could I get a spliff? I’ve always wanted to try it after I saw you smoking on the balcony.” My eyes widen and I stop in my tracks, staring at Hyunjin as he continues walking as if he didn’t just tell me he knows that I smoke weed. No, it technically isn’t a bad thing, but it’s highly prohibited for royalty to smoke weed unless it’s a prescribed medication. And holy fuck if someone were to be smoking cigarettes.

Hyunjin slowly comes to a stop and turns to look at me with a shit eating smile on his face. “Hm?” He raises an eyebrow while fully turning to me.

“What? You didn’t actually think that I wouldn’t find out? We’ve known each other since birth, Lix, it’s not hard to figure out your little secrets.” Each word becomes more and more defamtorious, more and more threatening.

“I mean, even though you stomped it out I could still see the smoke, it wasn’t necessarily cold that night.” He starts again, slowly walking towards me.

I was completely baffled. I didn’t think that Hyunjin could notice that night. I thought that because it was nighttime and he was down at the front doors while I was 6 floors above him, he wouldn’t notice.

Looking down and messing with his hands, he continues. “Your cheeks were all pink, as if you were flustered.” He stops in front of me and looks at me. “Like right now.”

My hands fly to my face immediately, and I was indeed flustered. My cheeks were hot and my ears felt like they were burning, I’m probably as red as a strawberry. Hyunjin coos and places his large hands on top of my small ones.

“I’m not mad about it, Lixie. Why would I? I’ve always wanted to try one.” He leans down to my ear and I can feel his breath tickling my skin. “Who knows, secondhand smoke also doesn’t sound that bad. Your lips look sweet, they’re pretty, they’d look prettier when we’re too high to think.”

This is so embarrassing… Hyunjin pulls back, but not very far from my face. Of course he’s fucking smirking. Hyunjin takes my hand and places a small peck on my palm before pressing his lips to my forehead.

“What if this got out to the kingdom, to the village, to our people. What would they do with a king disobeying such a rule, going against the king’s policy.” My eyes widen again.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about this.” I let out a small sigh of relief. “But,” Oh god. “be careful about how you act around others, especially Chan. We don’t want him stealing you from me, would we?”

“Chan? Why Chan?” I ask. Hyunjin just frowns and hugs me, and who am I to deny a hug from him? I put my arms around his waist and he puts his own around my torso, kissing the top of my head. “That’s a story for a different day, Haengbok.”

I nod my head. “But, you won’t tell anyone? Right?” I ask while looking up at him. A coo leaves his pouting lips and he presses a chaste kiss to my nose. “Well now I know another secret of the king; he’s all soft for me.”

He laughs as I softly hit his chest and hide my blushing face with his shirt. “As if that was a secret.”

“Behave and I won’t tell a soul.” Shivers run up my spine and I nod. Hyunjin chuckles. “The king is taking orders from a warrior, I never thought a day like this would’ve ever come.”

I groan and he snickers. “Yes I did. C’mon, your mom is probably wondering where you are.” “Please, it’s obvious we’re together right now.”

Hyunjin smiles at me and puts an arm around my shoulders. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO, I have to admit this is not close to some of my best works but here’s the first chapter!!


End file.
